Role Reversal
by HippieChix-fic
Summary: Jane is receiving an award and invites Maura to attend. Maura wants to use this chance to seduce Jane in a very interesting way. Maura arrives on Jane's doorstep in a suit and 'packing' a surprise. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Maura knocked on the door of Jane's apartment and waited for the brunette. This was a special night; the detective was receiving an award from the city of Boston. Maura smiled remembering Jane inviting her to the awards ceremony. Maura had been overwhelmed with happiness that Jane had chosen to take her. She smiled at the memory of Jane asking, seeming nervous, like she was asking the doctor on a date instead of to a work function. Maura's heart had caught in her throat at Jane's fumbled attempt to ask Maura to accompany her. Of course she had said yes, she was thrilled that Jane had asked. She wanted to be there for the brunette for such a momentous occasion. She imagined holding Jane's hand and hugging her as she was called to accept her award….kissing her. Oh, god she wanted so badly to kiss those full lips…damn. Maybe this was a bad idea, Maura thought, maybe I should have… Before Maura could finish her thought the door was thrown open to reveal the stunning vision of Jane Rizzoli in a tight fitting epitome of the little black dress.

"Hey, Maur..Oh my god. What are you wearing?" the detective asked. Jane looked Maura up and down and felt her mouth suddenly go dry. The strawberry blonde was wearing a suit. Jane had never seen it before and had never seen her in one, except that time she had worn hers. Jane continued to stare unable to talk.

Maura's mouth turned up at the corners as she regarded the detective openly ogling her. Jane's eye traveled up her body before settling on her face gazing into her hazel orbs.

"Do you like my suit, Jane?" Maura asked feigning innocence. Jane gazed into the blonde's eyes as she licked her lips and cleared her throat.

"Uhm, yeah, Maur…it's…great." Jane husked out before stepping aside to let her in.

"I love that dress on you, Jane, you look ravishing." Maura stated as she walked by swaying her hips for the brunette's benefit. She stopped short to give the detective a lingering up and down assessment. The black dress was flattering to her figure and hugged all the right places stopping just above the knees. Maura leaned forward invading Jane's space and stopping short of inappropriate.

"You look amazing in it. It's like it was made just for you." Maura purred close to her ear before pulling back.

Maura turned and headed to the kitchen. Jane watched her walk past and took the opportunity to look at Maura closely. The suit was form fitting, obviously tailored specifically for Maura. The pants hugged her ass perfectly before tapering down to flare at the bottom, covering the top of the heels Maura had paired with it. The charcoal jacket and pin stripe vest cupped her breasts and seemed to offer them up as tribute to anyone with eyes, not to mention the crisp white shirt that had the top 3 buttons done undone. Jane shook her head; she couldn't believe the blonde was wearing it. It was so out of character. She had expected some designer dress that cost more than 6 months' rent.

When Jane looked up at Maura again she was leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a beer. Holy fuck, Jane thought, what is going on? She was beginning to feel like she was in an alternate universe or a dream; maybe this was all a dream. Jane smiled, if so, it was the best dream ever.

Maura smirked behind the beer bottle as she watched Jane's eyes practically pop out of her head. She wanted to give the brunette a bit more of a show so she took the cold bottle and ran it along her throat, pausing at the tops of her breasts. Ok, I must be dreaming Jane said to herself. Without know it Jane had walked into the kitchen, it was like she was being pulled toward Maura. She couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful woman in front of her.

Maura looked at Jane, who quickly looked away to cover the fact that she had indeed been staring.

Jane cleared her throat and looked back at the blonde letting her eyes wonder down her glistening throat to her cleavage that was clearly on display. Maura held the beer out to the detective after taking a drink. Jane reached out to grab the bottle, her fingers brushing the doctors. Neither moved and the brunette felt Maura caress her knuckles softly before pulling her hand away.

"I love this suit, but all the layers can make it a bit stifling. Are you almost ready, Jane?" Maura asked sweetly, knowing the effect she was having on the taller woman. She knew she was pushing the envelope, but when it came to Jane, she just couldn't help it.

"Hmmmm?" Jane responded her mind still not sure that this was actually reality.

"Are you ready to go? I really don't want to be late." Maura stepped forward lightly grasping Jane's chin and bringing brown eyes up to meet her own. Jane seemed transfixed as she stared into hazel orbs. She her Maura laugh and realized that she had been staring. Shit, she thought, I'm an idiot. She shook her head, get it together Rizzoli, she chastised her-self. She took a step back to put some space between them.

"Yes, Maur, I'm ready. I just need to put my shoes on and then we're good to go." Jane mumbled as she turned to walk away.

Maura watched her walk into her bedroom and thought that maybe she had pushed Jane too far. Sure they teased and flirted good-naturedly, like best friends, but she was blatantly trying to turn the Italian on. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, Maura thought, damn too late now. Maura smirked to herself, definitely too late now; she had gone too far to turn back. She had wanted this for so long and now that she had made a conscious decision to go through with it she didn't want to go back to the way things had always been. She had feelings for Jane and thought that this night would be a perfect opportunity to act on them.

Jane suddenly appeared in front of her and smiled radiantly. Maura couldn't help but smile back at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"I'm ready Maura. Are you?" Jane asked. Maura's eyes snapped up to look at the brunettes. This was going to be an interesting night, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived an hour later in Jane's car. Jane walked around the side of the car and opened the door for Maura. The blonde couldn't help but be touched at the detective's chivalrous nature when it came to her. Maura thought it was sweet and endearing. She slid out of the car and caught sight of Angela and Frankie waiting for them by the entrance.

"Your mother and Frankie are over there." Maura said as waved to the younger Rizzoli and Angela. Frost and Korsak walked up to meet them.

"Hey guys," Jane greeted them "ready to get the show on the road?"

"Wow, Jane I can't believe you're wearing a dress. Maura pick it out for you?" Frost joked before receiving a glare from his partner.

"No, smartass. I picked it out myself." Jane snarked. She had spent a lot of time choosing the right dress for this evening, she wanted to look nice.

"You look lovely, Jane." Korsak said as he elbowed the younger detective in the ribs. Maura smiled at the exchange watching Jane playfully smack Frost on the arm. Korsak turned his attention on the blonde and smiled.

"Dr. Isles, you look fantastic, as always." Korsak complimented. Frost turned as well, taking in the Dr.'s appearance. His eyes went wide for a second before he regained composure. This was interesting, he thought.

"Korsak's right Maura, you look amazing. It's fitting, really." Frost smirked. Everyone turned to look at him. Whoops, he thought, he hadn't meant to say that last bit allowed. He sometimes forgot that the women weren't already together.

"What do you mean, Frost?" Jane asked a hint of annoyance in her voice. She felt Maura step up next to her and lightly put her hand on her forearm.

Frost cleared his throat, "I just mean, um, you're in a dress and the Doc's in a suit. Usually, it's the other way around." he laughed. Jane was still glaring at him. This wasn't going well, abort, abort. Frost cleared his throat again.

"I only meant that you complement each other. Right, Korsak?" Frost stated more gently as he turned to the older detective.

"Right. You look like you belong together." Korsak smiled brightly at Maura. He knew about her feelings for his former partner and he was pretty sure that Jane felt the same way. He saw the way they looked at each other, the lingering touches, all the time they spent together inside and outside of work.

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." Maura replied sweetly as her fingers flexed on Jane's arm. She was unsure of how the brunette would take the statement. She looked up into warm brown eyes and smiled. Jane stared back, something unreadable flashed across her features, before she gave in and smiled back. Maura had that effect on her, no matter what was happening, Maura could always make her smile.

"Ya, sure. Anyway, we should be headed in." Jane husked. They all headed for the entrance, meeting up with Frankie and Angela on the way.

"Jane, I'm just honored that you'd bring me." Maura smiled at the brunette as they walked in stride with each other, the backs of their hands grazing with each step.

"Of course I brought you, Maur."Jane rasped back at the smaller woman next to her.

"I would have expected you to bring your mother." Maura said quietly. Jane slowed her pace and put a hand on the blonde's bicep running her fingers up and down reassuringly. Sometimes, Maura seemed to forget just how important she was. Jane hated to see that unsure look in her eyes or hear it in her voice. Maura meant the world to her, she wished that she had the words to tell the her just how much.

"Na, Frankie brought Ma. Mostly 'cause he can't get a date." Jane chuckled and squeezed the blondes arm before letting it go.

"I heard that, Jane." Frankie snorted back at his sister.

"Janie, be nice to your brother. It's not he's fault he can't find a nice girl." Angela quipped.

"Ma!" Frankie yelled.

"What, Frankie? It's true. You spend too much time at work, just like Jane." Angela replied. While Angela and Frankie continued to go back and forth, Jane slowed her steps. She turned to the smaller woman.

"Besides," Jane husked as she leaned close to Maura, "I wanted to bring you."

"Thank you, Jane." The blonde whispered back. Jane stopped short wanting to linger in the moment causing Maura to bump into her. Jane spun around, forgetting she was in heels and almost topples them both over. The blonde's hands reach out to steady her, pulling their bodies together.

Jane's chocolate eyes flashed with surprise and she opened her mouth slightly. Maura took a step back letting go of the taller woman. Jane opened and closed her mouth like she's going to say something.

"What is it, Jane?" Maura queried as she tilted her head to the side.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I just…," Jane started to laugh, "What are you packing in those pants Maur? You poked me in the ass."

"Language, Jane." Maura sighed.

"Yeah, alright." Jane says as she turns to walk away, but stops short when she realizes that Maura still hadn't answered her question.

"Maura?" Jane looks down at the charcoal pants the blonde is wearing and shakes her head. She knew she had felt something.

"Yes, Jane?" the smaller woman responded.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Jane asks quirking an eyebrow.

"About what?" Maura replies feigning innocence.

"You know what. Maura, answer the question." Jane husks out and takes a step forward. Maura still doesn't answer and the detective notices a blush start to creep up her neck.

"Hives." the brunette lightly chides. She is standing directly in front of the doctor, so close she swears she can feel the heat radiating off her.

"Jane" she hears Frankie call behind her.

"We'll be there in a minute." she responds without taking her eyes off the blondes flushed throat. Jane watches as it deliciously creeps across the tops of her breasts and suddenly wishes they were anywhere but a crowded room.

"Maura, do you have a gun on you?" the detective asks, trying to keep her mind and eyes off the perfect breasts that are straining the buttons of the smaller woman's vest.

"No, Jane. That's absurd." Maura states incredulously.

"Of course, it is. Crazy of me to even ask," Jane snarks back, "but I defiantly felt something." Sometimes it was like pulling teeth, the detective thought, you have to coax things out slowly.

"Oh, that. Yes, I'm packing," she pauses, as if considering something, "I believe that's the correct term…..yes, packing." Jane's shakes her head in agreement as if what is coming out of the smaller woman's mouth is the most natural thing in the world. She stops as the words actually sink in. Maura had to be mistaken, that happened frequently.

"We've established that, but what are you 'packing'? "Jane asks in a hushed voice.

"Do you need to ask?" Maura answers in an unusually low voice and then watches Jane with silent fascination as her face goes from shock to understanding, from confusion to amusement, and back to shock. If she didn't suddenly feel so unsure about the situation she might have actually laughed. Jane just kept staring at her with her mouth hanging open. The brunette's mouth suddenly snapped shut and she blinked a few times. Jane began blushing furiously.

"Really? Oh my god. Oh my gooooood. Mauraaaa."the detective whined.

"Please don't whine, Jane. I thought you'd be pleased," Maura has started to get irrationally irritated, "we discussed this."

"Hypothetically, Maura. As in, probably never going to happen." Jane groaned.

"You seemed very receptive to the idea at the time. Do I need to remind you of that conversation?" Maura retorted. Jane shook her head, no she did not need reminded. She could recall every sordid detail of that drunken conversation. Hell, she thought of it often, usually at night when she was alone.


End file.
